The Reason
by Celly M
Summary: [ concluída ] Máscara da Morte, Afrodite e uma traição. Songfic mais uma vez! Conteúdo yaoi.


**Disclaimer: **não possuo Saint Seiya, nem nenhum dos personagens descritos nessa história. Apenas peguei emprestado pra brincar um pouquinho com eles.

**Sumário: **Máscara da Morte, Afrodite e uma traição. Será que o romance vai sobreviver a tudo isso?

**Créditos: **a música que inspirou essa fic é _The Reason_, do grupo_ Hoobastank_, e _Carlo di Angelis_ foi pego carinhosamente das fics da **Pipe.**

* * *

Afrodite finalmente conseguira. Depois de encontros inesperados, poções do amor mal resolvidas, rosas, noites na praia, desculpas esfarrapadas, ele tinha a seus pés o heterossexual mais convicto de todo o Santuário. Máscara da Morte, de início achava que estava vendo coisas, que a amizade declarada que os dois tinham não passava disso, mas depois de uma noite fria, algumas garrafas de vinho, confissões à beira da lareira recém-instalada na casa de Câncer e um fondue de chocolate, ele começou a olhar o psciano de forma diferente: os olhos e os cabelos tinham um azul mais brilhante, os movimentos, antes repulsivos na sua opinião eram delicados e tão a personalidade de seu dono e aquela infame pintinha (que ele achava não ser natural), parecia ser a coisa mais erótica que já tinha posto os olhos.

Ele foi o primeiro a tomar a iniciativa e se não conhecesse o cavaleiro de Peixes bem, diria que ele não sentia o mesmo por ele. Na verdade foi pego de surpresa e Carlo di Angelis (por que usar o nome "de guerra" agora?) gabava-se de sempre valer-se do elemento surpresa para conseguir o que queria. E queria Afrodite naquele momento. Não poderia negar. No fundo, ainda achava que o amigo e futuro amante devia ter feito alguma coisa às suas costas, mas não queria perder tempo pensando naquilo ou poderia arrepender-se.

O romance entre os dois começou intenso, aquela coisa típica de relacionamentos iniciados de sopetão. Afrodite mostrava-se insaciável e Carlo estava mais que disposto a saciar as vontades e desejos do amante, assim como descobrir as "novas formas de amar", como profetizava o psciano. Caldas de chocolate, lenços de seda, algemas, encontros em lugares públicos (incluindo as outras 10 casas do Santuário e o Salão do Mestre), tudo era motivo para que os passassem mais tempo nus do que outra coisa.

Já estavam naquele romance há mais de dois meses. Carlo praticamente morava na casa de Peixes, que era mais fresquinha, clara e por que não, mas bem decorada que a casa de Câncer. O relacionamento dos dois evoluíra de tal maneira, que não era incomum flagrar o canceriano usando o anel de compromisso de ouro branco e diamantes, que Afrodite havia comprado para eles. As piadas a respeito do namoro dos dois também haviam cessado depois que Saori, no meio de uma reunião, parabenizou os dois e repreendeu os demais cavaleiros, atentando para o fato de existirem outros casais camuflados espalhados pelo Santuário. Ninguém falou nada, mas Mu, Shaka, Miro e Kamus ficaram ligeiramente vermelhos.

A primeira traição veio como uma surpresa para todos os cavaleiros. Descoberta por Kamus, que encontrou o traído sentado nas escadarias que levava à casa de Peixes, ele consolou-o, levando-o para sua casa. Ninguém comentou o ocorrido, mas ainda esperavam a reação, que nunca veio. O cavaleiro apenas resignou-se e continuou como se nada tivesse acontecido, por mais que todos quisessem que ele tomasse alguma atitude.

A segunda traição veio com revolta. Não do traído, mas dos outros cavaleiros de ouro. Nessa altura, eles já torciam para o término daquele namoro, que estava sendo nocivo para os dois, na opinião dos outros. Mas o traído ainda continuava com o traidor, amando-o talvez mais, mimando-o da mesma maneira, senão mais.

Até o dia em que...

"Aonde está indo, querido? E levando todas essas coisas?"

"Por favor, Afrodite. Não vamos prolongar mais isso. Estou voltando para minha casa."

Afrodite olhou para Carlo com cara de quem não estava acreditando naquilo. Franziu a testa. O amante não costumava chamá-lo por seu nome. Era sempre 'Dite", 'Peixinho' entre outras coisas. Fingiu não perceber que seu coração escapou uma batida, deixando-o levemente pálido.

"Mas Carlo..."

"Afrodite, mais uma vez. Estou indo embora. Acho melhor terminarmos. Evidentemente não queremos a mesma coisa."

"Do que você está falando?"

"De tudo o que aconteceu nas últimas semanas. Os outros tinham razão."

"Sinceramente achei que você não dava a mínima para o que os outros diziam ou pensavam. E além do mais, você disse não se importar."

Carlo apenas balançou a cabeça, negativamente. Se Afrodite não conseguia entender o que ele estava tentando dizer naquelas poucas frases, não seria ele a explicar. Pegou novamente as malas que estavam no chão e dirigiu-se à saída da casa.

Afrodite, que estava ainda parado no quarto, ajeitou os cabelos e fez um aceno com a mão. Ao longe, a porta de sua casa bateu violentamente, impedindo que o cavaleiro de Câncer saísse. Ouviu-se um barulho oco, como se alguém derrubasse alguma coisa mais além. Afrodite foi até onde o barulho vinha. Encontrou Carlo parado de costas para a porta, as malas novamente no chão.

"Você não vai sair daqui até me explicar direitinho o que está acontecendo."

"Não há nada para explicar, Afrodite. Estou indo para minha casa. E se você não conseguiu entender até agora que eu estou terminando isso que você chama de relacionamento, bom, aqui estão as palavras.", Carlo disse, lutando para não derramar nenhuma lágrima.

Afrodite não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Seria aquele mais um joguinho do amante? Eles fingiam uma briga e depois faziam as pazes? Não, Carlo parecia decidido demais. O cosmo dele estava triste, fraco, ele podia sentir isso. Será que...

"Você está brincando, não é mesmo?", Afrodite ensaiou um sorriso, que não foi acompanhado por Carlo.

"Acha mesmo que eu estou brincando? Pois não estou!", Carlo disse, levantando a voz. Não conseguia acreditar nas palavras do outro.

"Olha, Carlo...se é pelo que aconteceu na noite passada..."

"É por tudo, Afrodite! Por tudo! Acha mesmo que eu vou ficar aqui enquanto você sai com metade dos homens desimpedidos da Grécia?"

Afrodite, que até aquele momento estava controlado, não agüentou. Soltou uma sonora risada, surpreendendo a si mesmo, mas principalmente à Carlo, que, incrédulo, o olhava abismado.

"Quem diria que o galinhão do Santuário ia ficar mal com alguns encontros? Qual é, Carlo? Você já fez isso com metade das mulheres daqui? Acha que a Shina e a Marin esqueceram o que você fez a elas? Todas as traições?"

Carlo não se agüentou. Na velocidade da luz ele imprensou Afrodite contra uma das pilastras da casa de Peixes, segurando-o pelo pescoço. Com lágrimas nos olhos, ele fixou-os no psciano, que agora estava sério, fazendo força para respirar. A pressão exercida pelo canceriano era insuportável e se ele fosse um mero mortal com certeza não mais estaria vivo.

"Eu nunca fiz nada a você. Elas não significavam nada pra mim enquanto você...", Carlo disse, calmamente, perigosamente, as lágrimas agora correndo livres por seu rosto, descendo entre a abertura da camisa branca que ele usava. Balançou a cabeça, como se quisesse expulsar pensamentos dela, apertando mais o pescoço de Afrodite. "Mas não importa mais. Pode ficar com a sua vida vazia. Eu não me importo mais."

Dito isso, ele soltou o pescoço de Afrodite, que a alguns centímetros suspenso do chão, caiu com um baque. Ainda não acreditava na violência de Carlo, muito menos na reação do amante. Quando saiu com os dois homens na última semana e o canceriano descobriu, achou que ele fosse mata-lo, mas ele simplesmente disse que o perdoava. Agora ele tinha aquela reação. Ainda assim ele não daria-se por vencido. Levantou-se, ajeitando o cós da calça jeans e a camisa salmão, dirigindo-se ao outro cavaleiro.

"Não vai sair daqui, Carlo. Quando um cavaleiro fecha sua casa só com a permissão do mesmo alguém sai ou entra em sua casa. Nossa conversa não terminou."

Carlo, que estava de costas, continuou o que estava fazendo. Pegou as malas do chão, dirigiu-se à saída. Parado à frente da porta fechada, ele finalmente olhou para trás, encarando-o o psciano, que também não desviava o olhar. Chutou a porta com força, arrebentando-a em vários pedaços, saindo logo em seguida.

Afrodite ficou parado olhando para a porta. Era impossível que aquilo estava acontecendo. E logo com ele. Sorriu levemente. Não daria cinco, não, menos, 2 dias, para que o cavaleiro de Câncer voltasse para seus braços. Era bem verdade que quando viu a porta sendo destruída, sentiu um vazio, um frio repentino, mas não deu o braço a torcer. Sabia que uma vez sob seu domínio, ninguém conseguia resistir à ele, Afrodite.

Um mês se passou e os dias no Santuário continuavam tranqüilos. Os casais assumidos estavam em clima de romance, com a proximidade do dia dos namorados. Saori havia liberado-os para fazer uma festa em comemoração, Dohko havia liberado sua casa, que estava sendo enfeitada por Miro, com balões em formato de coração, fitas vermelhas e brancas, tudo em homenagem à data.

De um lado do salão da sétima casa, o cavaleiro de Câncer ajudava o de Leão a prender mais um balão. Ele sorria livremente, fingindo não sentir-se observado pelo cavaleiro de Peixes, que do outro lado, provava algumas das bebidas que Miro prometera servir naquela noite. Desde o dia em que Carlo saiu da casa dele, não haviam trocado nenhuma palavra, nem se cumprimentado. Era uma situação constrangedora, especialmente para os melhores amigos de ambos, que eram os mesmos.

"Quando vocês vão se falar de novo, hein?", Aioria perguntou, descendo da escada.

Carlo olhou-o, incrédulo.

"Falar com quem?", ele fez-se de desentendido.

"Afrodite. Ainda não acredito que você terminou com ele. Aliás, não acredito que você o tenha esquecido."

"Você esqueceu Marin, mesmo depois de ela ter se casado com Shura?"

O leonino engoliu o seco. Era verdade. Perdera também a mulher que amava para um de seus amigos e não esquecia-se dela, nem que um milhão de anos se passassem. Entendia perfeitamente, então, o que Carlo estava fazendo. Camuflando sua dor, com a ajuda dos amigos.

"Quando é que você vai deixar de ser cabeça dura e falar com ele?"

"Falar com quem, Miro?"

"Ai, por favor, Afrodite. Todo mundo sabe que você está sofrendo, longe do Carlo. E eu ainda sei mais do que todo mundo.", Miro disse, com um daqueles sorrisos misteriosos e cativantes dele.

"Sabe do quê?", Afrodite perguntou, quase perdendo a compostura.

"Oras, não se esqueça que eu e Kamus estamos juntos. Sabemos muito bem que você traz todos aqueles homens para o Santuário e depois os dispensa. Ninguém transa com alguém tão rápido, cavaleiro de ouro ou não. Você não seria a exceção. Admita: você faz isso para mostrar a Carlo que ele não te afeta, mas com isso só complica a situação."

Afrodite olhou para Miro. Não acreditava que estava tudo tão óbvio. Tentava não admitir que o amigo estava certo, quando na verdade ele acertara em cheio. Era difícil dizer que não sentia falta de Carlo. Pegava-se no meio da noite acordando com frio e não era a temperatura que caíra, era seu corpo pedindo o corpo do amante para aquece-lo. Tentava a todo custo esquecer os beijos, abraços, dias e noites do pouco tempo que ficaram juntos, mas que parecia uma eternidade.

Cruzou os olhos com o citado cavaleiro, que desviou, no mesmo instante. Era verdade que Carlo estava bem melhor longe dele do que ao seu lado. Quem pensou que depois do término do namoro deles, o canceriano voltaria a ser o temido Máscara da Morte, enganou-se. Pelo contrário, a cada dia que passava, ele parecia mais com as características de seu signo, mostrava-se mais sociável, menos competitivo e amigável com todos os outros cavaleiros. Todos menos ele: o cavaleiro de Peixes. _"Será que ele tem alguém novo e ninguém me contou?", _Afrodite pensou e a simples menção daquilo partiu seu coração já quebrado em outras centenas de pedaços. Havia sido um tolo em achar que Carlo era como os outros. A verdade é que nunca ninguém mexera com ele como o cavaleiro de Câncer. E mesmo que ele achasse que não havia feito nada de tão errado (_"Tá, eu admito que a traição foi forte, mas acho que ele faria o mesmo comigo, se eu desse uma oportunidade."), _ainda doía pensar que não o tinha mais ao seu lado.

"Acorda, Afrodite! Estou falando há 5 minutos! Eu hein!", Miro falou, estalando os dedos diante dos olhos do psciano.

"Que foi?", Afrodite respondeu, olhando para o cavaleiro, não se dando conta do que acontecia à sua volta. Miro apenas balançou a cabeça, saindo de perto do psciano, caminhando lentamente na direção de Kamus, resmungando.

"Se esses dois não fizerem nada na festa hoje, faço eu...não agüento mais isso..."

Afrodite ouviu àquilo tudo e não pôde deixar de sorrir. Os amigos estavam tão preocupados com ele que estavam dispostos a ajuda-lo. E ele que pensava que os cavaleiros que haviam sido o motivo do término do relacionamento dele com Carlo. _"Ai, Afrodite, seu estúpido, você tem que parar de colocar a culpa nos outros e assumir seus erros.", _ele pensou, olhando novamente para o canceriano, que ria de uma piada contada por Saga. Perdeu-se por um momento nos gestos do outro, que ajeitava a blusa cinza, arregaçando as mangas, jogando os cabelos azuis para trás. Gesto esse que Afrodite considerava muito sensual. Aliás, tudo no canceriano era sensual para falar a verdade e especialmente pelo ponto de vista do psciano. Reparou nas mãos dele e o que viu iluminou seus olhos: Carlo ainda usava o anel de compromisso que eles usavam. Das duas uma, pensou Afrodite: ou ele esqueceu-se de tirar o anel ou...

Um sorriso, que há muito tempo não aparecia na face de Afrodite de repente apareceu. Ele saiu correndo pelas escadas, em direção à sua própria casa, esbarrando na escada que Shaka usava para prender algumas fitas, quase derrubando-o no chão. Seu salvador foi Mu, que conseguiu segura-lo a tempo.

"_Ainda tenho uma chance..."_, foi o pensamento dele, antes de sair da casa de Libra.

As festas no Santuário eram muito divertidas, porém quando eram festas temáticas, sempre alguém reclamava. A festa do Dia dos Namorados era realmente chata e sem graça para os solteiros ou para aqueles que estavam brigados com seus amores, ou ainda os que estavam longe dos mesmos. Músicas românticas, decoração de corações, comida no formato de coração, muito vermelho. Qualquer pequena coisa era motivo para tirar o bom humor de um cavaleiro.

Os casais apaixonados dançavam mais uma música lenta, enquanto alguns preferiam ficar trocando beijinhos apaixonados nas almofadas (vermelhas também) foram propositalmente espalhadas nos cantos da casa de Libra. Ainda tinha o correio do amor, idéia de Aldebaram, que contou que aquilo acontecia nas festas juninas brasileiras. Ninguém entendeu muito bem a explicação inicial dele, mas quando ele disse que servia de mecanismo para as pessoas confessarem seus sentimentos, mandar recadinhos amorosos, os apaixonados de plantão aceitaram a idéia de imediato.

"Na boa...se o Mu mandar mais um recado desses pro Shaka, eu juro que faço ele engolir um coração daqueles.", Ikki disse, ameaçadoramente para Aioria, apontando para o maior balão em formato de coração que estava pendurado no centro da sala da casa de Libra, que servia como pista de dança. O leonino apenas gargalhou.

Num canto afastado de toda diversão, Carlo tomava uma taça de vinho tinto. Só havia comparecido à festa porque além de ter ajudado na organização, não iria adiantar muito ficar longe. A música seria ouvida de sua casa, seus amigos tentariam convence-lo de aparecer lá e principalmente: poderia receber alguma visita não muito agradável. Falando nisso, a "visita não muito agradável" ainda não havia aparecido na festa. Por mais que tentasse ficar impassível, não conseguiu disfarçar a raiva. Ele deveria estar com um de seus amantes e dispensou aquela festa. Resolveu comemorar o dia dos namorados à sua maneira. Apertou a taça de vinho com tanta força que a mesma só não quebrou porque seu trilho de pensamentos foi interrompido por uma voz conhecida.

"Se eu fosse você, iria até lá, Carlo."

"Do que o senhor está falando, Dohko? Ir aonde?"

"Meu rapaz, não se esqueça que sou muito mais velho que você. Já passei por muita coisa nessa vida, então não tente dissimular. Embora eu tenha a ligeira impressão de que o cavaleiro de Peixes vai chegar em breve. Você deveria procura-lo."

"Eu lhe respeito muito, apesar de tudo o que aconteceu no passado. Mas por favor, esse assunto não lhe diz respeito. Aliás, quem deveria me procurar é aquele desfrutável, foi ele quem me traiu."

"Mas você o ama. E ele te ama também. Isso não há o que discutir. Eu acho um desperdício vocês jovens não aproveitarem o amor que sentem um pelo outro. Você mostra tanta dor e tristeza com suas palavras, mas não percebe que a dor real não vem quando ele está longe de você. A verdadeira dor só virá quando você tiver a certeza de que não mais poderá encontra-lo, quando não mais você poderá sentir a respiração dele perto de você. Ah, por falar nisso, não disse que ele viria? Boa sorte, cavaleiro.", Dohko disse e saiu de perto de Carlo, caminhando lentamente até a rodinha formada por June, Shina, Saga e Shiryu.

Carlo ainda pensava nas palavras do sábio Dohko quando sentiu seu cosmo inflamar com a presença de Afrodite. Ele, diferente dos outros, usava um terno preto com blusa branca por dentro. Os cabelos estavam cuidadosamente penteados para trás, num rabo de cavalo. O toque especial ficou pela gravata vermelha que usava, que fazia com que Afrodite, sem sombra de dúvida se tornasse o homem mais belo da festa. O canceriano suspirou profundamente e virou-se de costas para o psciano, que cumprimentava os outros cavaleiros alegremente. Em menos de dois minutos, sentiu a presença do mesmo ao seu lado.

"Boa noite, Máscara da Morte.", ele disse calmamente, servindo-se do mesmo vinho que Carlo tomava.

"Boa noite, Afrodite."

"Gostando da festa?", Afrodite pensava que aquela havia sido uma pergunta estúpida. Enquanto aquelas palavras idiotas saíam de sua boca, ele mais tinha vontade de capturar os lábios do amante num beijo e pedir-lhe perdão por tudo o que havia feito.

"Me desculpe, Afrodite, mas eu não quero conversar com você.", Carlo disse, pegando a taça de vinho e saindo da casa de Libra. Por um momento todos os outros cavaleiros pararam suas ações e acompanharam o ex-casal. Foi preciso que Saga falasse alguma coisa para que eles tomassem conta das suas próprias vidas.

"Muito bom, hein, Miro. Vai manter a escrita que toda festa que você dá, tem briga, hein?", ele disse, arrancando risadas de uns e balanços reprovadores de cabeça de outros.

Afrodite não acreditava que Carlo havia o ignorado mais uma vez. Reparou, além de quase surtar com o visual do ex-amante (calça social preta, blusa preta e um casaco 7/8 caramelo, combinando com sapatos da mesma cor) que ele ainda estava usando o anel de compromisso. Seguindo seu coração e ainda lembrando-se das palavras que Dohko havia feito ele ouvir no cair da tarde, ele rumou atrás do canceriano. Seria sua última tentativa e se Carlo não o ouvisse, ele desistiria de vez.

"Afrodite, eu já disse que não quero conversar. Especialmente com você. Será que não consegue entender?", Carlo disse, de costas para a entrada da casa de Libra, mas sabendo que o outro estava ali. Podia sentir seu cosmo.

"Será que você não pode pelo menos ouvir uma única coisa? Eu prometo que vou embora depois, juro que você não vai precisar suportar a minha presença.", Afrodite começou com uma voz tão suave, que surpreendeu o canceriano, que virou-se para ele, deixando o copo num dos parapeitos e descendo as escadarias, como se estivesse indo embora. Por um momento, Afrodite achou que ele não iria dar-lhe ouvidos, mas quando Carlo acenou com a cabeça, indicando que ele o seguisse, ele deu um meio sorriso e acompanhou-o.

Carlo sabia que não deveria aceitar aquilo. Conversar com Afrodite seria ruim, sabia que tudo terminaria com mais lágrimas e sofrimento. Para os dois. Sim, porque ele tinha a consciência de que Afrodite também sofria com a separação deles, porém isso não o impedia de encontrar-se noite após noite com homens variados. Só aquele pensamento o enfureceu novamente. Ele parou no meio do caminho, ainda nem tinham chegado à casa de Virgem, olhando o psciano no fundo dos olhos.

"Fale logo."

"O que?", Afrodite divagou. Não esperava aquela pergunta tão subitamente, ainda mais depois de ser olhado daquele jeito por Carlo. Era demais para a cabeça dele. Reorganizou rapidamente os pensamentos, quando percebeu que o canceriano pretendia abandona-lo ali novamente.

"O que digo eu. Se você não tem nada a falar, ótimo."

Afrodite segurou-o pelo braço firmemente. Carlo apenas fitou-o e não mais resolveu voltar para sua casa.

"Espere um minuto. Você não vai sair daqui agora que consegui fazer você falar comigo novamente."

"Vai trancar mais alguma porta para me impedir de sair, Afrodite?", Carlo perguntou ironicamente, lembrando-se da briga na casa de Peixes.

_"Não, não, não...isso não está começando da maneira que eu queria...ai que droga, minha Deusa. Esse homem também não ajuda...", _Afrodite pensou, ainda segurando o braço de Carlo. Depois de alguns segundos, ele o largou.

Afrodite colocou as mãos no bolso da calca, encolhendo-se ligeiramente. Baixou a cabeça por um instante, depois voltou a fitar Carlo, que ainda mantinha a mesma expressão impassível no rosto. Pedindo ajuda à todos os deuses que conhecia ele começou.

"Nunca em toda minha existência esperei sentir o que senti por você. Nunca mesmo. Nem quando eu te provoquei, te conquistei. Tudo era muito novo, por mais que parecesse que já havia feito e vivido aquilo há séculos. Eu admito que era um desafio te conquistar, um desafio que a cada dia era esquecido e apenas vivido por mim, por você. O nosso amor era mais forte que tudo e todos, até que..."

"Até que você resolveu me mostrar como era bom ser traído."

"Por favor, Carlo, não me interrompa...", Afrodite disse baixinho, numa quase súplica. Carlo calou-se imediatamente.

"Por tudo ser tão novo, especialmente para mim eu me empolguei, admito. Não achei que você iria se importar. Não levei em consideração os sentimentos da pessoa que estava ao meu lado, dividindo comigo a minha cama, a minha casa, a minha vida."

"Afrodite...isso não justifica..."

"Eu sei. Isso não justifica a traição. Não justifica as palavras que eu usei contra você. Especialmente porque se eu olhar para meu histórico amoroso, nunca fui santo. Não poderia bancar o herói das traídas quando eu mesmo traía e traí tantas vezes. O que quero dizer é que eu me arrependi."

Carlo também colocou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco, esperando que Afrodite continuasse. Se ele estava ali para dizer que estava arrependido, ótimo. Isso ele já sabia. Mas ele queria mais. Talvez quisesse que o psciano rastejasse pedindo seu perdão ou algo do tipo. Reprovou-se mentalmente por aquilo, nunca permitiria que Afrodite se humilhasse daquela maneira, não importava o que ele tivesse feito.

"Me arrependi porque perdi a coisa mais importante da minha vida. Me arrependi porque ainda me pego à noite ouvindo sua respiração, o cheiro do seu café pela manhã, às vezes te vejo correndo pela minha casa procurando alguma coisa. Cada um daqueles móveis têm a sua impressão digital, como se eles sempre tivessem sido seus. Me arrependi porque parece que falta um pedaço de mim quando você não está por perto. E me arrependo ainda mais porque só não tenho mais seu amor como também não tenho sua amizade. E isso talvez seja a coisa mais cruel de todas.", Afrodite despejou todas as palavras, junto com as lágrimas que tinha guardado naquele mês que ficara sem falar com Carlo. Ficou esperando por uma reação dele, mas quando o mesmo não disse nada, ele deu a batalha por encerrada.

"O que você espera que eu diga, Dite?", Carlo perguntou por fim.

"Nada. Só queria que você ouvisse o que eu tinha a dizer. Não me perdoaria se fosse embora e não falasse tudo o que tinha pra falar.", Afrodite disse, olhando para todo lugar menos para Carlo. Ele nem reparara que o canceriano o havia chamado pelo apelido.

"Ir embora?", Carlo pegou-se muito surpreso. Kamus sempre o contava de todas as novidades de Afrodite, por mais que ele não quisesse ouvir. Aquilo definitivamente não havia sido comentado pelo aquariano.

"Estou indo passar alguns meses, anos, ainda não sei ao certo, com meus pais. Saori me liberou.", Afrodite disse, triste.

"E quem disse que você vai, Dite?", Carlo perguntou, reforçando o apelido de Afrodite, que dessa vez não deixou escapar.

"O que você está falando, Carlo?"

"Você acha que pode vir aqui e abrir seu coração dessa maneira, me fazer esquecer tudo o que aconteceu e simplesmente ir embora?", Carlo perguntou, os olhos cheios de lágrimas, que ele controlava para que não caíssem.

"Mas eu pensei..."

"Pensou morreu um burro. Você não vai e ponto final."

"Ah, Carlo...", e Afrodite fez o que estava com vontade de fazer desde que entrara na casa de Libra e avistara o cavaleiro. Aliás, desde que o canceriano havia saído de sua casa: jogou-se em cima dele, abraçando-o fortemente, beijando-o. Nem importava-se com as lágrimas que caíam livremente de seus olhos. Estava tão feliz que seria capaz de produzir as flores mais belas que o mundo inteiro já vira.

Carlo não esperava aquela reação de Afrodite, mas não negou que ficou contente. Contente era pouco para descrever a velocidade que seu coração batia, descompassado para muitos, mas no som da melodia mais alegre que alguém já ouvira tocar. Beijou e deixou-se ser beijado na mesma intensidade, chorando de felicidade também. Não desejava nunca mais ficar longe do psciano, nem que para isso tivesse que matar a população masculina grega que desse em cima do seu namorado.

"Carlo...Carlo eu te amo tanto...mas tanto que nem sei como eu ainda estou vivo. Eu mudei tanto por você, pela gente...eu quero fazer tudo certo agora...claro se você me aceitar. Porque um beijo não quer dizer que você me perdoou, eu sei...eu errei muito...te magoei demais...é por isso que eu..."

Carlo não deixou Afrodite terminar de falar e beijou-o novamente, dessa vez encostando-o na parede da casa de Virgem. Eles nem bem ao certo sabiam como haviam chegado lá. Separaram-se alguns minutos depois, a necessidade de ar era inevitável.

"Você ainda quer saber se eu te perdoei, Peixinho? Por Zeus, olhe a minha mão. Eu ainda uso a nossa aliança...mesmo que você não a use mais, eu entendo.", Carlo disse, tentando não demonstrar tristeza, mas Afrodite reparou e sorriu.

"Seu bobo...olha aqui...", Afrodite disse, afrouxando o nó da gravata vermelha e puxando uma corrente dourada com a aliança pendurada, como um pingente.

"Mas eu nunca..."

"Eu sei, você nunca mais a viu. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não a usava. Só não me sentia digno de usa-la na minha mão depois de tudo que te fiz."

Carlo olhou para Afrodite e arrebentou a corrente do pescoço do cavaleiro. Tomou uma das mãos dele e colocou a aliança de volta na mão direita, beijando-a logo em seguida. Quando olhou Afrodite, este tinha lágrimas nos olhos novamente.

"Não chora Dite. E eu não quero que você mude, não quero um novo Afrodite. Eu só quero você."

"Eu sou seu, Carlo. Sempre fui e sempre serei."

Mais beijos apaixonados.

"Vamos voltar para a festa?", Carlo perguntou, aninhando a cabeça de Afrodite em seu peito.

"E encontrar aqueles apaixonados fofoqueiros? Tinha pensado na minha casa. O que acha?"

"Que tal a _nossa_ casa?", Carlo perguntou. Afrodite abriu um sorriso tão iluminado que quase cegou o canceriano.

"Ai como eu te amo!", Afrodite exclamou, pulando no pescoço de Carlo, que só ria da atitude espontânea no novamente namorado. Estava sentindo falta daquilo.

Dirigiram-se para a passagem que levava os cavaleiros às casas, sem que tivessem que passar por dentro das casas dos outros. Quando estavam na altura da casa de Sagitário, encontraram um casal aos beijos apaixonados. Sorriram e passaram pelos dois, que nem notaram a presença deles. Só quando já estavam bem afastados é que ouviram um grito duplo.

"Feliz dia dos namorados, Afrodite e Carlo!", o humor era evidente na voz dos dois.

"Pra vocês também, Shaka e Mu.!"

"Feliz dia dos namorados, meu amor.", Afrodite disse baixinho, beijando o pescoço de Carlo.

"Feliz dia dos namorados, _amore mio_.", Carlo respondeu, pegando Afrodite no colo e apressando-se para chegarem até a 12a casa zodiacal.

* * *

_Ê povo! Mais uma fic com Máscara da Morte e Afrodite! Gostei mesmo de escrever coisinhas com esses dois. Espero que vocês gostem. Caso alguém tenha a oportunidade, peguem a mp3 dessa música, que é perfeita!_

_Aliás, vocês já perceberam o quanto eu gosto de songfic, não é mesmo? Cada vez que eu encontrar uma música legal eu vou escrever coisas com os douradinhos, ok?_

_Ah, antes que alguém me pergunte: MdM e Afrodite é apenas **um** dos meus casais favoritos! Tenho muitos outros,ainda! Quando aparecer alguma idéia, eu escrevo coisinhas com eles também!_

_Beijocas em todos e deixem reviews, né? (só pra não perder o costume!)_


End file.
